kingxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Murtaugh
Roger Murtagh was born on December 23rd in San Francisco, California, the son of Carrie (née Hunley) and James Murtagh. His parents, postal workers, were active in the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP), working to advance equal rights. Murtagh's mother, daughter of a midwife, was born in Louisville, Georgia and graduated from Paine College in Augusta, Georgia. Murtagh grew up with a love for sports, like his father. Murtagh Droped out from George Washington High School in San Francisco when he was 15 after his parents died in a plane crash. He looked at the streets for confort and became a Blood. when Murtagh was on his second strike as a juvenilele had decided he wanted out but the gang leader didn't like that so he sent Murtagh's best friend (who was also in the group) Willie Johnson to kill him after they bail him out. When they bailed him out Wille tried following him home but Murtagh gave him the slip. On Murtagh's Brithday Wille Johnson was going to kill him but when he heard that Murtagh was recutied by the army to go fight in Vietnam he decided not to thinking that he will die in Vietnam anyway and it would be much cleaner. Murtagh severd in Vitenam from 1965-1969 then was honnorably discharged. upon returning he moved to Los Angels to avoid the gang he then got his G.E.D. before attending City College of L.A. for a year; he then matriculated to the American University, where he graduated with a B.A. in Law Studies . While in college, he met his future wife Trish Bomani, After he graduated he Entered the police academy and was accepted into the L.A.P.D and after 10 years he became a Lieutenant ' Predator 2' Los Angeles is suffering from both a sweltering heat-wave and a vicious street war between police and Colombian and Jamaican drug gangs. Engaged in a protracted shootout with the Colombians are police detectives Leona Cantrell and Danny Archuleta as they await the aid of their boss, veteran Lieutenant Roger Murtaugh. After an intense firefight, Murtaugh's aggressive tactics force the criminals to withdraw into a nearby building. A series of explosions rock the structure, followed by mysterious gunfire. Murtaugh proceeds inside against orders, only to find the Colombians have been mysteriously slaughtered. He follows their local leader, the only survivor, to the roof of the structure and shoots him. After the Colombian falls from the roof, Murtaugh catches sight of what appears to be the hazy silhouette of a large man, but dismisses it as an effect of the heat. At the police station, Murtaugh is introduced to Special Agent Peter Keyes, leader of a federal task force purportedly investigating the cartels. Harrigan is also introduced to a new officer for his team, Jerry "The Lone Ranger" Lambert. Later, Jamaican gang members attack the Colombian drug lord at his home, ritualistically murdering him. The Predator takes advantage of the situation and kills the Jamaicans one by one, leaving only the Colombian's unarmed girlfriend alive. Arriving at the scene first, Murtaugh and his team enter against orders, observing one of the Predator's weapons stuck in an air-conditioner before Keyes and his team arrive. Murtaugh suspects that a new "player" has joined the street war. Enraged at his defiance, Keyes threatens Murtaugh, saying he will 'disappear' if he interferes again. Murtaugh and Archuleta discuss plans to return to the crime scene later for further investigation into the murders. Archuleta arrives before Murtaugh and attempts to retrieve the weapon, which has gone unnoticed by Keyes' team. Unfortunately, the Predator has also returned to the scene and, revealing itself to Archuleta, attacks and kills him. Murtaugh is devastated, vowing to his superiors and Keyes to destroy the perpetrator responsible for his friend's death. After Cantrell and Lambert trail Keyes to a slaughterhouse, they visit a pathologist to investigate the weapon Archuleta had found. She discusses its origins, noting the weapon's material does not correspond with any element on the periodic table. Murtaugh decides to set up a meeting with the Jamaican drug lord King Willie, hoping he will know who is attacking them. Willie believes that whoever, or whatever, is involved in the killings of his men is not of this world. More confused than ever, Murtaugh leaves - and the Predator immediately attacks and beheads King Willie. Leona suspects that the killer is toying with Murtaugh, as Danny was murdered shortly before Murtaugh arrived, while King Willie was killed moments after he left. Cantrell and Lambert, planning to meet Murtaugh, are traveling by subway when a group of thugs threaten innocent passengers. They pull guns on each other, causing Lambert and Cantrell to pull their own weapons. As a tense standoff ensues, the Predator suddenly breaks in through the cabin's roof and attacks in the dark. During the confusion, Cantrell herds the passengers to safety across the next subway cars while Lambert challenges the Predator, keeping it busy. After stopping the train and getting the passengers to the surface, she doubles back to find Lambert has been killed. She searches the empty cars until she encounters the Predator, who overpowers her and scans her body with thermal scan technology. Viewing a fetus within her abdomen, the Predator refrains from attacking. Murtaugh arrives at the new crime scene and discovers Cantrell is still alive. He also surmises that only armed civilians and officers were attacked. Following a blood trail down the subway tunnel, he witnesses the Predator mutilating Lambert's body - removing his skull and spinal column in their entirety as a trophy. Murtaugh pursues the creature, only to be captured by Keyes' special team. Keyes finally reveals to Murtaugh what he's dealing with, and that he and his OWLF team have been following encounter sites with the "other world life form" ever since Alan "Dutch" Schaeffer and his special forces team were attacked in the jungle ten years earlier. Keyes and his men are determined to capture this creature for study, realizing its value as a potential means for immense technological advance. Armed with cryogenic weaponry intended to immobilize the creature, they have set a trap for it in a vacant slaughterhouse which the Predator has been raiding for food. The team wear thermally insulated suits to prevent the Predator from detecting them via infrared. However, the Predator simply switches its mask's scanner through a number of different ranges of electromagnetic wavelengths that are available to it, before settling on the ultraviolet spectrum where it is able to see their black lights. The Predator attacks the government team, killing everyone except Keyes. Murtaugh, who foresaw trouble, is able to escape custody and heads to confront the Predator. A short battle follows, in which Keyes is apparently killed. Murtaugh is able to shoot down the Predator and remove its mask, but the Predator revives moments later and attacks Murtaugh. Keyes, still alive (although horribly scarred by a plasma attack), arrives to battle the creature, using a specialized liquid nitrogen cannon. Keyes demands that Murtaugh retreat, as the Predator pulls out a "smart-disc" weapon and throws it at Keyes. The weapon slices Keyes in half. Murtaugh and the Predator exchange attacks, as the battle moves to the rooftop. The Predator gets knocked over the side and, hanging from a ledge, attempts to activate the self-destruct device contained in its wrist-mounted computer. However, Murtaugh steals the Predator's smart-disc weapon and uses it to cut the Predator's forearm off, destroying the self-destruct device in the process. After falling through the window of an adjacent building and tending its wounds the Predator retreats, followed closely by Murtaugh, down an elevator shaft to a basement that turns out to be an underground-stationed spaceship. The two have a final duel, ending with Murtaugh killing the Predator with its own smart-disc. Several more Predators suddenly appear and carry away their dead clan-mate, while an elder Predator gives Murtaugh an antique flintlock pistol as a sign of respect. Murtaugh escapes the ship just as it blasts off into space. The remainder of Keyes' team arrives, furious that they failed in capturing a Predator. Murtaugh commented that they will "get another chance", implying that the Predators will return to Earth someday. Shortly afterword Murtaugh met up Trish and they got married after only 4 months back together. They had 3 children Rianne, Nick, and Carrie. He is no longer brash and headstrong as he is now very high strung and uptight and no longer wants to be the hero he just wants to finish out the rest of his years on the force and be there for his family. Lethal Weapon It is December in Los Angeles, LAPD Detective Roger Murtaugh is worried about getting old, having recently celebrated his 50th birthday. He receives a message from Michael Hunsaker, an old Vietnam War friend who Murtaugh realizes he has not seen in over 12 years. Before he can meet him, he is called to investigate a suicide, and is horrified to find the victim is Amanda Hunsaker, daughter of Michael. Elsewhere, younger L.A.P.D. Detective Joshua Rambo, who is suicidal following the recent death of his wife in a traffic accident, nearly kills a disarmed suspect after entering a psychotic rage during a drug bust. Weary of his behavior, Rambos' superiors transfer him to Murtaugh's unit, making them very reluctant partners. During Amanda's autopsy, drugs laced with drain cleaner are found in her system. Although she jumped to her death, she would have died within minutes anyway, making her death a homicide. After informing her distraught father, who says he was trying to contact Murtaugh to get Amanda out of her drug and pornography habits, Rambo and Murtaugh go to question a pimp known to have connections to Amanda. Finding a drug lab on the premises, they engage in a brief gunfight with the pimp and kill him in self-defense, where Rambo saves Murtaugh's life, leading to respect between them. Having found the drugs and with the pimp dead, Murtaugh assumes the case is closed, but Rambo finds it suspicious that the only witness to Amanda's suicide was a prostitute named Dixie, who was working away from her usual location. They deduce Dixie was the one who poisoned Amanda, then posed as a witness to cover her actions. The next morning, Rambo and Murtaugh go to Dixie's home to question her, but her house explodes just as they arrive. Investigating the site, Rambo, who during the Vietnam War served in US Army Special Forces, finds part of the bomb, a mercury switch, that he knows only a professional would use. A neighborhood child remembers seeing a man at Dixie's earlier, who had a special forces tattoo similar to Rambo's own. Seeing a connection, they decide that Michael Hunsaker knows more than he has admitted and Murtaugh confronts him at Amanda's visitation. Hunsaker admits he is involved in a heroin-smuggling operation run by ex-Vietnam War era special operations troops, known as 'Shadow Company'. The scheme is masterminded by a ruthless retired general, Peter McAllister - the former commander of Shadow Company - and his chief enforcer, Mr. Joshua. Hunsaker was laundering the profits through his bank. McAllister had ordered the murder of Amanda when Michael wanted out and unsuccessfully tried to alert Murtaugh to the scheme. As Murtaugh attempts to make Hunsaker reveal the entirety of his operation, Joshua makes a surprise appearance in a helicopter and shoots Hunsaker dead. As Rambo and Murtaugh attempt to investigate Dixie's connection, the increasingly violent members of Shadow Company attempt to kill Rambo (which they believe is successful, though Rambo had been wearing a bulletproof vest) and then kidnap Murtaugh's daughter, Rianne. Using Rambos' presumed-dead status to their advantage, Murtaugh agrees to meet Shadow Company in the desert to exchange himself for Rianne, knowing Shadow Company's plan is to kill them all anyway. As Rambo provides sniper cover from a distance, Roger attempts to make Rianne flee, but ultimately the three are captured. McAllister tortures Murtaugh for information by beating him and rubbing salt into Murtaugh's bullet wound; McAllister demands to know which of their drug shipments have been compromised, eventually threatening Rianne when Murtaugh is not forthcoming, refusing to believe Hunsaker told them nothing. Rambo, brutally tortured with electric shocks, frees himself and then rescues both Murtaugh and Rianne. The pair then fight their way free of their prison, finding themselves in a downtown L.A. nightclub. Rambo chases Joshua on to the street and attempts to cut him off on the freeway, though Joshua ultimately escapes. Murtaugh finds McAllister trying to flee in his car. Taking out McAllister's driver, Murtaugh watches as the car crashes on Hollywood Boulevard and is blown up by a live hand grenade (along with the heroin shipment). Rambo and Murtaugh then head to Murtaugh's home, knowing Joshua will head there to attack Murtaugh's family, who are absent. While Joshua is arrested and led away without incident, Rambo, wanting revenge, proposes "a shot at the title," which Joshua eagerly accepts. Sanctioned by Murtaugh, Rambo engages Joshua in hand-to-hand combat on Murtaugh's front lawn; after a brutal fight, Rambo locks Joshua in the Triangle Chokehold. Rambo releases the pressure and says "You're not worth it" Rambo is the victor. As he's being arrested, Joshua overpowers two officers and attempts to shoot Rambo. Rambo and Murtaugh both draw and fire, killing Joshua. Murtaugh and Rambo are now solid friends, and Rambo spends Christmas Day at the Murtaugh home with Roger's family; Rambo brings his dog Sam to be a friend to the Murtaugh family cat, Burbank (which proves to be disastrous). Rambo also gives Murtaugh a symbolic gift: the unfired bullet which he had been saving to commit suicide, as he does not need it anymore. Lethal Weapon 2 After LAPD Sergeants Joshua Rambo and Roger Murtaugh engage in a car chase, they search the abandoned car and discover the trunk is full of South African Krugerrands. Later that night, Murtaugh and Trish are attacked, tied up to their bed, and gagged at his home by thugs, who warn him to cease the investigation around the Krugerrands. In the wake of the attack on Murtaugh and his family, he and Rambo are reassigned to protecting a federal witness, Leo Getz, a loudmouthed accountant who decided to blow the whistle on his money laundering clients. Mere moments after arriving at Getz's hotel room, an assassin posing as room service enters the room and tries to kill Getz. Rambo and Murtaugh save Getz and discover he formerly laundered funds for the same drug smugglers. Getz leads them to the smugglers' base of operations, a house on stilts. Rambo recognizes the assassin from the hotel who tries to make an escape by stealing a tow-truck parked outside the house. Rambo jumps onto the back of the tow truck, and Murtaugh and Getz chase after Rambo and the suspect. Later that day, Rambo and Murtaugh return to the house with full backup of detectives and uniform officers. Attempting to arrest the gang, Rambo and Murtaugh are confronted by Arjen Rudd, the minister of affairs for the South African Consulate. Rudd indignantly invokes diplomatic immunity on behalf of himself and his 'staff'. Although ordered to leave Rudd and his associates alone, Rambo infiltrates the consulate's building and catches the name "Alba Varden," a name that appears familiar to Murtaugh. At the same time, Rambo begins to openly harass Rudd, and also begins a romance with Rudd's secretary, Rika van den Haas, who strongly dislikes both her boss and her country's policies. Rambo invites her to a dinner at his trailer and they end up sleeping together. Fed up with Rambo, Rudd orders Pieter Vorstedt, his chief enforcer, to brutally murder the LAPD detectives investigating them. While guarding Getz, Murtaugh views an old birthday video and learns that Alba Varden is the name of a South African ship currently at the docks. He realizes that Rudd is planning to use the ship to smuggle his billions in drug money to Cape Town. At the same time Getz is kidnapped from Murtaugh's unguarded car and Murtaugh is attacked by two of Vorstedt's men but manages to thwart them with a nail gun. While in bed with Rika, Rambo manages to escape an attack by Rudd's men in two helicopters. When he returns Rika to her house, he is knocked out and captured by Vorstedt. Vorstedt confesses to murdering Rambo's wife and drops him into the Los Angeles harbor in a straitjacket to drown. Rambo escapes by dislocating his shoulder, but finds Rika nearby, drowned. Vengeful, Rambo calls Murtaugh and announces that he is going after Vorstedt and Rudd. Leaving his own badge at the station, Murtaugh leaves to help him kill Vorstedt and Rudd. Meeting at Rudd's stilt house, Murtaugh heads inside to rescue Getz. Meanwhile, Rambo uses his truck to dislocate the stilts, causing the house to collapse just as Getz and Murtaugh escape. The sergeants go to the dock where the Alba Varden is moored. They enter a cargo container and discover it is filled with millions of Rudd's drug money. When they are discovered and the cargo container is sealed, they use a Mercedes within the container to bust their way out. Rambo and Murtaugh rappel down ropes onto the deck of the Alba Varden. Vorstedt and Rambo engage in a brutal hand-to-hand showdown. Rambo stabs Vorstedt with his own knife and stabs him to death. Vorstedt pulls out a gun and aims it at Rambos' back but Rambo presses a button and drops a cargo container on Vorstedt, crushes him to death. Rudd appears behind Rambo and shoots him before Murtaugh draws his gun and attempts to arrest the diplomat. Rudd holds up his ID and gloats, "Diplomatic immunity." Murtaugh shoots him in the head, replying: "It's just been revoked!" Running to his partner, Murtaugh finds that, although seriously wounded, Rambo is still alive as approaching police cars arrive. Lethal Weapon 3 The happenstance busting of an armored car robbery leads LAPD Sergeants Joshua Rambo and Roger Murtaugh to stumble upon an internal affairs investigation. A rogue AWOL cop, Jack Travis, is stealing weapons from impound and selling them on the black market. Rambo and Murtaugh must work with internal affairs Sergeant Lorna Cole, to investigate. This is complicated when Murtaugh kills a friend of his son's, Darryl, after being fired at with a fully automatic gun, a MAC-10, acquired through Travis. In addition, Travis is distributing armor-piercing bullets, or "cop killers", placing the officers of the force in further peril. Murtaugh must get over the shock of killing his son's friend, and Rambo and Cole must learn to get along in order to put a stop to Travis' operation. Murtaugh is impending retirement. Leo Getz (Pesci), who has gone straight, is now a real estate salesman and is helping sell Murtaugh's house. He also provides some assistance in the Travis investigation, since Travis' legitimate cover operation is an under-construction exurban housing development. As he helps Murtaugh get over killing Darryl, Rambo airs out his own frustrations over the impending end of their partnership. Ultimately, Rambo and Cole fall in love, and they and Murtaugh find the link between Darryl's gun and Travis. They get together to bust Travis at his desert housing development. They light the development on fire, and though Cole is wounded, Rambo ultimately kills Travis using Darryl's gun and Travis' own cop killer bullets. In the end, Murtaugh decides not to retire after all, preserving his partnership with Rambo. Lethal Weapon 4 Lorna Cole is pregnant with LAPD sergeant Joshua Rambos' baby; they are not married, but both are thinking about it and have concerns. Police sergeant Roger Murtaugh's daughter Rianne is also pregnant, and as Rambo later learns from Lorna that Rianne has secretly married Lee Butters, a young detective who works at the same precinct as Murtaugh and Rambo - secretly because Roger had made it clear that his daughter should not marry a police officer. Rambo, Murtaugh, and Butters - with some assistance from Leo Getz, who is now a private detective - investigate a Chinese immigrant smuggling ring after they come across a vessel with a cargo hold of Chinese slave laborers; in the course of these events Roger's boat is sunk. Murtaugh finds a dinghy alongside with a Chinese family whom he provides shelter for at his house, claiming to be "freeing slaves." Information about a crime boss named Benny Chan, a.k.a. "Uncle Benny," leads them to Chinatown, where they are introduced to a high-ranking Triad negotiator named Wah Sing Ku. Benny forces the three cops out of the restaurant without providing information on what his and the Triads' plans are. Outside, the cops encounter the captain of the ship and chase him and another suspect. The other suspect turns out to be a restaurant waiter and is freed. Ku later kills the captain for letting the cops know about their secret plans. Rambo and Murtaugh hire Leo to follow Benny around, but after Hong, the father of the Chinese family Murtaugh rescued, contacts his uncle, they come home to find Ku and his men holding Lorna and Murtaugh's family hostage and that Hong and his family are taken away. After a brief fight, the house is set on fire with everyone tied up inside. Ping, one of the Hong children, however, frees them, having eluded captivity. Murtaugh and Rambo chase down two of the triad members down a freeway, but both men are killed in collision with traffic without giving any information on the Hongs' whereabouts. Ku and the other men visit a Chinese-based holding cell being run by a corrupt Chinese general, who is holding four Triad overlords known as the "Four Fathers," one of whom is Ku's brother, and demanding a huge payoff from the Triads for their release. After Rambo and Murtaugh return to Murtaugh's home, Leo informs them and Butters that Benny is seeing his dentist, and using Leo to distract the dentist, the three cops use nitrous oxide to extract information from Benny. Rambo inadvertently reveals that Butters is Rianne's husband and the father of her baby. Because they had accidentally exposed themselves to the laughing gas as well, they misunderstood the information Benny provided them, which initially leads to some complications in their investigation. Ku brings the Hongs to the Triads' hideout, where it is revealed that the Triads plan to give the corrupt general counterfeit Chinese money for the Four Fathers' release. The captive artist working on the printing plates is the elder uncle to Hong and agreed to do the job in exchange for his family's safe passage to the United States. Ku kills Hong in order to secure his uncle's cooperation. With the printing plates completed, he and Benny are also killed for exposing the operation and to protect the forgery. Detective Ng, who is familiar with Chinese society, corrects Murtaugh and the other officers on the information Benny provided earlier and explains why the Triads torched Murtaugh's home. After Rambo picks up Ping and Lorna, the officers locate the hideout, but find only the dead and some of the counterfeit Chinese money inside. Ng once again helps them piece the entire operation together. At the meeting between Ku and the corrupt general, Rambo, Murtaugh, Butters and other detectives expose the counterfeit money; as a result the general kills three of the Four Fathers. Ku's henchmen kill the general, and a firefight breaks out between the cops, the Triads and the general's private army. Butters is shot in the back while protecting Murtaugh and Murtaugh kills Ku's brother while aiming for Ku. In revenge, Ku starts a major fight with Rambo and Murtaugh on a pier. Murtaugh is knocked out after impaling Ku on a piece of rebar while Rambo and Ku fall into the water when the pier collapses. Rambo struggles with Ku underwater and shoots him to death with an AK-47, but a slab of concrete from the pier falls and pins Rambo underwater until Murtaugh wakes up, jumps in, and saves him. Rambo visits his dead wife's grave and asks her for advice about his impending marriage with Lorna, about which he still has doubts. He is interrupted by the arrival of Leo, who tells a story from his childhood that makes Rambo see the idea of remarrying in a new light. Rambos' pager goes off, indicating that Lorna is giving birth, and the two rush to the hospital. Rambo and Lorna are ceremonially married just before their and Rianne's babies are born, Murtaugh accepts Butters as his son-in-law, and Hong's family is granted asylum.